Baby Heart Of The Spaghetti
by Kimishima San
Summary: Everyone is eating baby hearts like spaghetti!
1. Little Chibi

Baby heart of the Spaghetti 

The trees swayed in a peaceful way and for that one moment it was almost silent. Only as soon as it had seem to be it disappeared with one ongoing word "sit". A bang followed with the cry and along the lines a damn filled the air. It all seemed so natural for the group of sacred jewel hunters to go through this routine of sit and curse. Sometimes the reason for the sitting was serious but then on other occasions it was small. Just after this another occasional scene was preformed by the demon slayer because of a perverted monk's wandering hand. The monk was left with yet another red patch on his now rosy cheek. The young kitsune was confused yet again of all these occurrences. It was hard to tell what the kit was thinking but one thing was sure, he was tierd of always being the youngest, having Miroku and Inuyasha's jokes go over his head. Whenever the three boys went out to bath or to gather food, they would always talk about some part of the female anatomy. Really most of the time it was Miroku and his sick mind but most of the time Inuyasha would add something discretely about Kagome. Either way Shippou got annoyed by this then went back to Kagome Sango and Kirara.

"Inuyasha you are so incentive sometimes!" she creamed in his half demon swirly eyed face. His expression looked innocent, his eyes were in a way frightened. Miroku held his face and his staff rested on his shoulder. Kagome motioned for Sango to follow her as she walked off into the woods. Shippou wanted to follow but he could sense the anger in her tone and didn't want to interfere with one of those talks that Sango and her often had.

Sango followed Kagome to an area in the forest that had a hot spring in it. They took a seat on a rock and both took a deep breath. "Inuyasha can be so immature, he thought I didn't hear about him calling me a bitch, uhhh!" She ran her fingers through her raven colored hair then took another breath. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yeah tell me about it! If that monk's hand "slips" one more time I will beat his ass so bad that he won't know what happened." They both rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"If it wasn't for the jewel I really don't think I could go on any further with them..." She lightly wiped her face pulled it back and cringed at the residue that was left behind. "Eww...... I really need to take a bath, my face is covered with all types of disgusting things. Hey you want to go into the hot spring? I am sure it will take our minds of the idiots." Laughing a little she stood up off of the rocks.

"A hot bath seems good, after the battle we had today I feel really grimy." They both laughed a little.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat by the fire and talked about the woman while they were gone. "Who does that girl think she is?!" He paced back and fourth around the camp. Miroku poked the fire and had a serious look on his face.

"Inuyasha, I really don't think that Lady Kagome appreciates that you call her all of those awful names." Inuyasha stopped and stared him in the face. He had an evil glare on that only could be made by someone who didn't really have any feelings at all.

"Miroku..............." He got a little closer to the man in the purple.

"Yes Inuyasha?....................."

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PERVERT I KNOW!"(WHACK) "WHAT MAKES YOU NICER TO WOMAN THAN ME!"(WHACK). Miroku fell over from his spot in front of the fire with a large wallop on his head. Inuyasha smiled with satisfaction of getting the monk back with his comment about calling the "bitch" bad names. When Miroku finally regained consciousness he relized something that he hadn't before.

"Inuyasha how long have I been knocked out for?" He stared at him holding his head tossing his once to the side to see if anyone was there.

"I don't know, I would say 10 minutes.........why?" The monk smiled at his reply but got up to brush him self off. He had that twinkle in his eyes, the kind that only appeared when his had inched near Sango.

"Inuyasha you can smell them out with your nose can't you?" Inuyasha was confused with what he was asking him.

"Yeah I can but, why would I want to do that." He grin got even bigger as the conversation went on.

"Can you smell them from here?" He looked to both sides to make sure that no one was around to hear him but the dog demon.

"Yeah I can that is how I know Kagome is not in trouble..................monk why are you asking me these questions?" Miroku shrugged and leaned a little closer in. His eyes shined a vibrant color from the fire that was now burning bright.

"They have at least been gone for 20 minutes now am I right.........can you tell what they are doing." Inuyasha squinted his eyes.

"Well your dumb, my nose has nothing to do with telling where they are, that is what you do with your eyes." He pulled the lids under his eyes down in a sarcastic way. "But Kagome did say something about going to those hot springs............... then the witch added something about if I followed her there she would sit the snot out of me.........how do you sit the snot out of something?"

"Its and expression, it means that she will sit you more that you can count. That isn't the point though...............it wouldn't hurt if we just went to check on them you know?" Inuyasha's eyes began to squint again.

"Oh no you ain't bringing me into that, I don't wanna be sat a million times!" He didn't get a chance to say another word before the monk was all ready off for the springs.

Kagome and Sango relaxed in the soothing water making small talk about Naraku and all of the other reincarnations. Sango went still for a moment then reached down to the bottom of the water and pulled out a good sized rock. Kagome tilted her head but watched what Sango was about to do. The slayer brought back her arm threw the stone into the back bushes and was satisfied at the thud she heard. Kagome understood and sang that one word to the dark forest in back of her. "Inuyasha sit!!" A very large pack of dust rose up in the air as Inuyasha bacame reacquainted with his good friend dirt.

"Yes Inuyasha sit!" the voice came out of the woods that scared both Kagome and Sango. A figure came into the moonlight with a brown tail swaying around like it had a mind of its own.

"Kouga?!" Kagome asked, her voice sounding scared but stern. He came closer to his "mate" leaning on a rock casually. When he came closer her and Sango sank into the pool not wanting anyone to see their naked being.

"Hello my love." He took what he said so lightly that Inuyasha broke out of his mold in the dirt.

"Why youuuu wolf!" he headed toward Kouga in rage for what he had just to Kagome. Miroku held him back with all of his holy strength.

"Inuyasha calm down there is no need to act rational right now......" as he said this he was slyly looking down in view of Sango's chest. She noticed him and quickly covered her self then slapped the monk across the face with her free hand.

"Dirty monk..........................." she out her attention back onto where Kouga and Inuyasha glared at each other.

"Kouga were you there the entire time!" His revolted snare directed toward Inuyasha reverted back as soon as he heard Kagome talk.

"No "my" Kagome, I would never linger my eyes apon you unless you allowed me to, unlike this mut here I could see his was enjoying the view by the drool on his fowl mouth." Kagome believed him that he didn't see anything but Inuyasha. Her mouth widened as she turned her head to him slowly.

"Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit!" it echoed in the treetops while the demon and the dirt kissed like many other times. Kouga laughed at his (love) rival. He reached for the towel that lay on the rock.

"Here my darling let me help you out." She smiled a little and slowly started to get out. Since Kouga was looking away when he held out her towel and Inuyasha and Miroku were knocked out she felt comfortable and got out. She wrapped the towel around herself then helping Sango get out as well. She was about to turn around and thank Kouaga for being so nice but before she did she felt a pair of slender arms wrapping around her. Kagome couldn't move. She was surprised that the wolf's arms were around her but also she didn't want to move because of it being so cold out it was nice to have a warm body holding you tight.

"Kouga......................................." She took the arms off her waist to face him. "Thank you Kouga." Since she was facing him and he felt that she was cold he once again put his amrs around her.

"AHEM! GET YOUR SLYMY WOLFY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha got up and began to pull on of Kagome's arms toward him. Kouga didn't like this so he had to pull back. She was know being pulled back and fourth like a doll by one crazy dog demon and one reincarnated miko lover.

Sango was so entwined in Kagome's welfare that she didn't notice a very perverted monk peering under her towel. She felt something lift up then felt it getting colder near her thighs.

"AHHH! YOU HENTAI PERVERT EXCUSE FOR A RELIGIOUS MONK!!!" she beagn to smack him with all of her might. The scene was horrible Kagome being pulled from side to side by two jealous demons then Sango beating Miroku to the ground. One person from a distance had been watching this horrific scene for quite some time untill it had seen enough.

This bystander was an old witch that lived in that forest for many years now. Her hut was it the deepest hidden part of the woods, no one was able to sense her presence there. She had been taken away from one of her ancient rituals that included sacrificing a demon heart to an evil god. It had taken many hours to prepare this, being taken away from it by some foolish young ones did not fit her fancy. She could have killed them on the spot but once she began to watch this act she had an even better plan.

Making her way through the bushes she appeared for all of them to see. They all stopped when they saw her. She opened her wrinkled mouth to speak. "You young ones. Out of all the children that I have sacrificed all of you make an even louder ruckus than they do, and that is when I am taking out the heart! Since all of you have interrupted me from one of my very important ritual I have decided to have a little experiment and you five are the ones I am doing it on." Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm and stepped out in front.

"Look you old hag if you are going to try to take out our hearts and eat it or something, its not gonna happen. I could kill you right now so why don't you just go off and finish that shit you have to do.........freak" One boney finger was pointed at him by the old woman.

"You dog. Shut up!" with that she drew her finger slightly to the right and Inuyasha's mouth couldn't open.

"Mut eh huck!(translation: what the fuck!)" he pulled at his lips frantically. Kouga laughed so the witch did the same to him and he was now pulling at his lips along with Inuyasha.

"Hey now lady what are you actually going to do with us?" Sango questioned her putting her hand on her boomerang.

"I am not going to eat your heart like this fool dog was rambling about."

"Mey!(translation: hey!)"

"No, he he the thing that I am going to do to you is what you deserve." Kagome looked at her with an odd expression.

"What is that supposed to mean!" She smiled at Kagome then looked over and saw Miroku about to say something but zipped his lips before he could say a letter.

"All it means it that since all of you act like children I am going to make you into them, it is only what you deserve." All of their eyes widened but Kouga, and Inuyasha leapt to slice of her head untill they were stopped in mid air. A glowing light lifted them all up into the air as she brought her hands to the sky. "Aseroth Metreon Zinthos!" She cried it into the silent night air.

The light that was once there before disappeared, what fell down to the cold ground was not what the witch had lifted up into the air before. No it was five two year old on the ground wide eyed looking as if they were about to cry their eyes out. And that is exactly what happened all five of them burst out in loud salty tears. The one who cried the loudest was a boy with a brown head band and the tail of a wolf. His cry sounded more like a howl that could waken the dead. The little girl with the pony tail small towel and a tiny boomerang cried on the little boy with a cute little purple outfit, bitsy staff and hair pulled back. He seemed to get comfort from her crying on him. Another little girl in a towel seemed to cry more softly than the rest. Then there was the last child. It threw it self to the ground and was pounding its fists and feet, getting its long silver hair filled with crud.

The witch covered her ears in pain. "Well I would feel kind of bad to leave these babies out in the night all alone..............." she looked up into the air and saw smoke coming from a part at the edge of the woods.

"I guess I will leave them with that poor unfortunate soul at that camp." She walked over to them and all of the cries stopped. They looked up to her face tear stains still all over their faces. "I have to admit they are cute little idiots." Gathering them into her arms jumped into the sky lightly landing on the outskirts on the camp.

Shippou lay awake near the fire and glanced over to the large transformed Kirara that he was leaning up against. He stared into the fire wondering where the others were. "I bet you they are off doing stupid adult things! They never include me in anything. It is always (oh Shippou I don't think that you should be doing that!) or (its ok someday you will understand.) I get so sick of that, it is all I hear......well I guess it is ok I get to spend a lot of time with Kagome. But sometimes Inuyasha is more of a kid than I am! All him and that Kouga do is fight over Kagome like a doll, and Miroku is always being mean to Sango. Hmmm......" He began to be entraced by the flames which made him very tierd. The little youko's eyes became heavy his little green eyes closing slowly. Kirara's breathing soothed him also she was very warm on a cold night like this.

The crack of a stick forced one of Kirara's eyes to faintly open. A rumble in her stomach shook Shippou awake to the sight of an ugly old woman with what looked like a bunch of babies in her arms. The little one with the red outfit stirred then rubbed its eyes to look at the surroundings. Its bottom lip began to quiver followed by its face cringing. The woman seemed to know what was going to happen pulling her face back. A loud cry was spilled from its lips like a volcano. All of sudden one by one they babies began to wake up look around and ball its eyes out. Shippou still couldn't say anything, but he realized that all of the little children seemed familiar. Kirara's growl began soften when the children began to cry.

"Who..................who are you............?" he asked very afraid. The witch looked at him putting the babies on the ground. Kirara began to move forward in caution to see the babies.

"My name is Yuseiku the sorceress of this forest." Shippou still had a questionable expression. He left her gaze to examine the familiar babies.

"Why do you have a bunch of babies with you?" Yuseiku sighed and shook her head at the two year olds. Kirara crouched down to smell the little girl with the rag on. Her head went back when she smelt the girl, it was sensitive to her nose as if she had smelt it a million times before. The girl smiled at the odd two tailed cat demon but to Kirara's surprise it wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. She nuzzled her forehead farther into her neck. The girl yawned a small yawn then curled her self into a ball next to the warm cat. The other girl and two boys saw this and gathered her at Kirara's side. Silver haired and stubborn the last boy crossed his hands and pouted.

"They haven't been babies for that long." Shippou cringed his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean by that?!" Smiling Yuseiku got up from the ground.

"These ones were in the woods near the hot springs making a riot, so I had to do something."

"So are you saying that they were all once grownup?" He was very interested in this.

"Grownup! I guess you could say that......... all children on the inside though!" she pointed her finger to them. "The girls in the rags were in towels when I put the spell apon them so I had to make something out of it. I caught the two girls names but let me see what were they...........................ah! Yes the one with the ponytail is Sa...............Sango I think, and the other one is Kagomi or something of that sort." Shippou's eyes widened in amazement.

"These babies...........................they are all my friends and that wolf one is Kouga!" When he saw them sleeping he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yes and this one" she pointed over to the one pouting. "That one is a handful, when I tried to pick him up he almost bit my finger right off!" A snap was heard as once more the boy tried to bite the finger clean off. "He also had this peculiar looking sword that seems to me the fang to maybe a dog....................."

"Oh that is just Inuyasha, he is a pain in the butt anyway, and that is Tetsaiga his sword, it can slay a million demon with one swipe!"

"Hmmmmm it can can it."

"Yep it is made of Inuyasha's father fang. Inuyasha is only half demon, but half demon or not he is still mean!" She smiled at the fox.

"Seven are you I am guessing...............?"

"Uh.....................yeah I think I am that old he he."

"And your name fox what is it?"

"Shippou."

"Ahh yes a hero's name that is.....................hmmm" they looked at each other and Shippou seemed proud of his name at the time.

"These five need to learn a lesson.................. but I am afraid that you have an even bigger responsibility." He tilted his head.

"What is it?" he leaned a little closer to hear what she had to say.

"The spell will not ware off untill they learn how to work together and not act like children. The thing that I need you to do is watch over them for the time being." Shippou's face lit p with excitement.

"You mean I get to be the older one now and watch over them?!"

"Shippou it seems to me that you are the only one who is responsible enough to handle this, but there is one thing that I have to tell you."

"What is that??"

"You cant help them when they are fighting, they have to learn how to respect each other and get along. But I have a feeling that they will get along just fine............" they both looked over and saw that Inuyasha had joined them and they were all bunched together resting.

"I think I can do that, wow I never thought that I would be the oldest............" Shippou turned back to talk to the woman but she was already gone into the dark forest. It all went by so fast that his head was spinning. One more stare at the children and Shippou joined them next Kirara sleeping.

The next morning Shippou woke up rather early because something was pulling at his sleeve. He opened his sleepy eyes, trying to focus on the hand yanking his shirt. When he finally saw clearly he jerked back his head. It was Kagome, he guessed that she didn't sleep very well because of her tired looking eyes.

"Kagome are you ok?" her eyes were fixed on his which made him a little uneasy. A frown crept over her emotionless face. "Do you want to come sit next to me, would that make you feel better?" she smiled and nodded slightly in agreement. Taking a place next to him Shippou realized that even though she was younger than him, she was just as big. She nuzzled her head in his chest making a small sigh as she got comfortable. The others were quietly resting but Kouga started to squirm then within a second fully opened his eyes. He tilted his head to see over Kirara's head to see that Kagome was next to the fox. He rushed over to that side and laid next to Kagome and Shippou. Miroku and Sango then noticed that the two weren't there so woke up and joined them on the other side. Inuyasha laid by himself next to the fire.

A couple hours later they were all up and wining about who knows what. They were all saying one word over and over in unison.

"HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY!" Shippou at the time had no idea what to do. They hadn't really eaten last night so he was looking around frantically for something to eat. Kirara poked her nose into Kagome's bag and stumbled on a bunch of items. Shippou came over but didn't have a clue what anything was.

"All of this stuff must be from Kagome's time. I never knew that she could fit some much in one bag!" as he was saying this, the children still chanting, he was pulling the things out of the bag. He came across a little cup of something, that smelt good to him though it was sealed shut. "Carteon cortints mey bi heart............... what the heck does that mean??..................Carp Noeldels...............well it smells good." He opened the package carefully not to spill anything that might be important. What he found inside was some dry, scraggily noodles with some seasonings on the top. "Hey! This is that ramen stuff that Inuyasha likes to eat, when Kagome makes it, it looks easy. Hmmmm...............what is Waerter??" The little ones continued to scream while Shippou looked at the side picture for help. Once he put the water in he saw what he thought was candy and decided to give it to them so they would shut the hell up. He handed them each a piece. Inuyasha didn't seem to happy with only one so he tried to grab the one that Kouga had. One hand swept it out of Kouga's causing it to fall on the ground. Kouga looked at it eyes beginning to water but before he could let a single one fall Kagome came to the rescue.

"Hewe harve mein." She reassured him in the sweetest voice with a little smile added to it. His mouth formed an 0 and smiled back about to take it but hesitated.

"Noe yu carn harve et." All of the tears in his eyes were now gone. Her smile got even bigger and was about to put it in her mouth but something stopped her.

"Noe Mein Mein Mein!!" Inuyasha swiped it from her palm and popped it in his mouth. He smiled at this than walked away casually. Both Kagome and Kouga's faces were in shock. Sango and Miroku walked over to them to see what was the matter. Sango waved to candy in front of Kagome's still stunned face.

"Wernt ter sheir?" Kagome's face went back to normal and shook her head up and down. She broke the candy in half (which happened to be a sweetish fish so it was easier to break.) Miroku turned away putting the gummy closely to his mouth before seeing Kouga staring at him looking very hungry. Miroku rolled his eyes then broke it in half sharing with him. They all seemed to be getting along quite well, for the exception of Inuyasha. Shippou saw that the ramen was ready gathered the bowls from Kagome's bag and spooned the very hot substance into them. Kirara nudged them to sit down in a line so that Shippou could get the bowls to them. Inuyasha licked his lips as he smelled the aroma in the air.

"Mein, Mein Mein!!" he yelled into Shippou's ear.

"Hold on, hold on!" he put them infront of the five then they started to eat. Inuyasha gobbled it down and was disappointed that there wasn't any left. Kouga just looked at it in disgust.

"What's wrong Kouga, why aren't you eating, are you not hungry?"

"Noe MI WARENT MEET!" he leapt up and took the bowl infront of him then threw it right in Inuyasha's face. Even though the liquid was scorching hot Inuyasha was happy, now there was more. Kouga ran over to Shippou and with his tiny fangs began to chew on Shippou's head. It hurt a little but not very since he didn't have to many teeth.

"Kirara! Help me please!" she lept over to him and pried him off with her large mouth. He wiggled about hanging form the back of his little armor. The other ones seemed to be amused and started to laugh.

Out of no where a huge mountain of dust surfaced on the near by path. Kirara put Kouga down and began to growl at the unknown figures approaching them. The babies huddled together frightened, even Inuyasha. The first thing that Shippou could make out was a blonde spikey mohawk followed by the body of a familiar face. Another one appeared trying to catch his breath as he stood in one place.

"Hey your that magic kitsune that can fly aren't you!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yeah the one that turned into Kouga...............what's your name.........Shitpou or something." Shippou got agitated by this.

"Its Shippou and you two are from the wolf demon tribe right, Ginta and Hakkaku."

"Yep that's up alright, have you seen Kouga anywhere, we have been looking all over, he has been gone since last night...... hey where is Kagome and the others.....................and why do you have a bunch of babies with you?" Ginta looked down at them. Kouga lifted his noes to the air then stepped forward to get a better smell of it.

"And why does this one look kind of like a wolf demon, haha funny though." Shippou smiled, he couldn't believe that they didn't recognize Kouga, even as a baby he still had the same features.

"You don't know who that one is do you......" They still were dumb founded and scratched their heads. Kouga kept moving closer to Ginta's leg. Finally when he was sure of it a large smile grew one his face and latched on to Ginta's leg.

"What's the baby doing?!" he tried to shake him off a bit but Kouga had a tight grip.

"THAT IS KOUGA YOU IDIOT!" Shippou yelled but Ginta and Hakkaku shook their heads. Hakkaku tapped on Shippou's head.

"Hello...Kouga is not a baby." Shipou groaned.

"Here we go...............look an old witch came and turned Kouga, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all into children because they were disrupting the peace in the forest and now they cant get back to normal untill they learn how to be nice to each other............huh.........got it?" They both tilted their heads and looked down at the still attached Kouga.

"So this is Kouga but as a baby..................?"

"Yeah..............." Ginta picked up the baby Kouga and held him in his arms. Kouga smile was a bright as the sun. He hugged Ginta's neck nuzzling his head. Hakkaku poked his head in to see him.

"Yeah sure is Kouga all right...............ah smells like crap!" Hakkaku held his nose but was still inches away from Kouga. He didn't like what Hakkaku had said so he turned to face him and opened his mouth as wide as he could. "Awww isn't that cute he is showing me his little wolf fangs........................AHHHHHHHHHH!" The reason for the scream was Kouga clamping down on Hakkaku's nose. Hakkaku ran around like an idiot with Kouga dangling from his nose. All the children clapped with excitement (apparently they liked it when people are in pain............well all kids do).

"Ginta! Get him off my nose!!!" Ginta couldn't respond because he was rolling on the ground laughing with Shippo. Not until they saw that blood began to drip down his face did they pull Kouga off. Kouga was put on the ground and had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Yummy yummy, Hakarku!" He rejoined the others while the "adults" talked about "important things".

"Well we can take Kouga..................he is very funny as a baby." Hakkaku laughed at this sarcastically.

"Yeah so funny that it hurts............yeah hurts my nose!"

"Wait wait, you can't take him, they all have to learn how to get along together. Otherwise they will be stuck like this for...............well for a long time." They all nodded but Ginta and Hakkaku said that they would stay just for a little while more. They both took a seat near the five so they could play with them. Kouga pulled on Ginta's arm with a sad frown on his face.

"What's the long face?" Kouga looked down at his stomach and put one hand one it. With the other hand he put a finger pointing to his mouth.

"Ah! Ah!" he cried.

"Oh I get it you want some food............" he looked over at Shippou. "Didn't you feed these guys?" Shippou nodded while trying to get Miroku to stop hitting Sango with his bitty staff.

"Yes I fed them some ramen but Kouga didn't want to eat it, he said that he only wanted meat." He finally got Sango and Miroku separated.

"Oh ok..............." he turned back to Kouga who was still rubbing his tummy. Ginta pulled out a piece of jerked meat from his pocket. "Here ya go buddy." He patted him on the head as Kouag gobbled it down. Inuyasha saw this and wanted to now what is was. Most likely he thought it was something for him (well really he thought everything was for him). He ran over to Ginta and pulled on his arm, rather hard though. "Look its LITTLE Inuyasha..................... hey I wonder who would beat who if Kouga and Inuyasha had a fight now.........haha." He kept on pulling on his hands but was getting no results by this. Finally with his nose he found where it was then grabbed a piece from Ginta's pocket. "Hey!" Inuyasha scurried over to the far side of the camp and at the dry meat. Kagome and Sango were playing with a little doll that Shippou had found in Kagome's bag (why was Kagome carrying a doll............?) Miroku took the beads off his hand but noticed that something was wrong with it, it had a whole that was sucking things in it. The things that it was sucking in wasn't much because the power of it was about less than a vacuum. He pointed it in the direction of Sango and Kagome and they were quite surprised by it. Sango accedentally let the doll slip out of her hand but in a second it was gone to the unknown of Miroku's small wind tunnel. Sango went wide eyed then with in a millisecond began to burst out in tears. Miroku didn't know what to do so he started crying to. They were both crying over a lost doll (how sad). Kagome tried to tell Sango that she had another doll but she wasn't rally in the mood for listening, they just kept on crying. Inuyasha was behind them playing with tetsaiga (which is about as sharp as a nail file) he was getting very annoyed by all the crying. He got up took the doll out of Kagome's hand and shoved it in Sango's face.

"Hewe yu goe!" She took the doll and her cry began to soften. Miroku who wasn't aware that she had stopped kept on crying before Inuyasha came over and gave him a big wack on the head. "Stwop cwyieng!" Miroku seemed afraid not able to say anything. Inuyasha for a moment felt bad for him so he thought of doing something nice. "Wharnt ter goe pway wif mei...............?" He said in a low voice and Miroku was surprised. He then got his staff and joined Inuyasha over near the fire.

It was becoming late so Ginta and Hakkaku thought is was a good idea to head back. The both said bye to Kouga even though Ginta seemed to be reluctant (he thought that baby Kouga was so Kawaii, well wouldn't you?). Kouga was sad to see them go but was happy that they left him a whole bunch of meat.

The sun was juts setting, most of the time Shippou didn't go to bed till late, he was feeling a little exhausted though. He thought that if he got them all into bed now then he would get better sleep and be able to get up early in the morning if any of them were up.

"Ok its time to go to bed you guys." They all pouted at this like some kind of puppies (well Inu is a puppy but yeah). Kirara and Shippou got them to lay down on the grass then covered them with a blanket. Before Shippou could even take a step away Kagome was pulling on his shoulder.

"Sherpo tew urs uh stery?" Shippou rolled his eyes but took a seat next to all of them.

"Yeah! Uh Stery!!" they all shouted. Shippou shushed them so he could start. He thought for a moment, he didn't really know any stories. He then decided that he would tell one about them but all grown up.They were all cozy and tucked in when he started.

"Well once apon a time there was a brave prince and his name was Inuyasha." Inuyasha was not going to listen to the story at the time but decided to since his name was mentioned. "This brave young prince didn't act to much like a prince, he was treated very badly because of his evil stepbrother Sesshomaru." They all smiled as he continued. "Inuyasha's parents had died a long time ago. Since then Inuyasha was more like a slave to Sesshomaru than his brother. All day and all night he would work. Doing all the chores and anything that Sesshoamru was to lazy to do. One day Inuyasha was sent down to the market to get some carrots for a soup. No one in the market new he was a prince at all, so they treated him like any other unfortunate peasant. Along the way he bumped into a woman but when he turned around he couldn't say anything because he was stunned by her beauty." By this part they were all very excited so he went on. "The woman disappeared into the crowd. Inuyasha was sad that he didn't catch her name so he decided to ask a near by monk. You are the Monk Miroku am I right. He nodded at his question. That woman do you know her name? The monk nodded once more. Well what is it! Inuyasha felt that if he didn't find out her name she would be lost forever. When the monk finally spoke he had a grin on his face. Kagome is her name and she is the princess from the north. He smiled. Not bad looking ether, I'd like a piece of that he he, he laughed"

"Sherpo whert ders picce orv dart mein?" Miroku asked. Shippou rolled his eyes and tried to think of a way to put it into children terms.

"Well it means that..................he thinks that she is pretty." They all nodded. Shippou yawned as his eyes got heavier. "I think that I will have to finish this tomorrow...............ahhhhhhhhhh..............."

"Awwwwwwwwww meiiiiiien" the five wined.

"Well then I suggest that you all go to sleep so that you will be able to stay up tomorrow to hear the rest." With that they all fell asleep. Finally it was Quite.

The morning after it was the very opposite from the peaceful night before. They were all running about screaming like banshees. Shippou smiled as he got the breakfast for the youngsters. It turned out that Kirara was chasing them around the camp acting like a big bad monster (which she is totally opposite of). The girls were screaming their heads off trying to hide near a rock. Kouga jumped around like the wolf he was while Miroku swung his staff like a mad man. Inuyasha on the other hand jumped on Kirara's back directing her strait toward Kouga. He pounced out of the way then pulled Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha had a scowl on his face but then smiled and laughed. Kouga then laughed along with him, so did the rest of them. Kirara took this opportunity to fake a death and roll on the ground. They all jumped on her having a great time.

After they ate Shippou thought that he might tell them a little more of the story since they had been playing all morning. All in a line their little eyes were fixed on the kit.

"Ok where was I..........................." Kagome smiled because she knew the answer.

"Thu bootiful pwincess!"

"Oh yes.....................After Inuyasha found out her name he looked at the clock at the tower and knew that he was in a hurry to get the carrots. He thanked the monk for his help then was on his way. On the way home all he could think about was the beautiful princess from the north. Kagome huh......that is a really pretty name he thought to himself. When he reached the castle all he could hear was Sesshomaru screaming at his advisor Jaken. He rolled his eyes and hurried to the kitchen to put the carrots in the stew. While he waited he looked out the window. Then he saw a carriage strolling along down the path to the castle. It had purple silk and large horse looking demons pulling it. Inutrasha!! Get up here with that stew now!! He hated that he called him Inutrasha but he took haste making his way through the hall of the mansion. Before he could reach the main hall Sesshomaru stopped him on his way. Inuyasha I have a guest hear so don't be an idiot...............oh and while your at it make up my bed with the finest cloth.....................oh and this time I am sure we wont make to much noise so you can sleep hahahaha. His evil laugh caused his Inuyasha shiver. Great another woman, probably another slut from the next town over he said aloud. He walked into the dinning room and almost fell on the floor spilling all the soup. His eyes widened, it was Kagome the one from the market. She smiled at him but very slightly, it didn't really seem like she was that pleased to be there. Sesshomaru grinned putting his cup into the air. To my new wife Lady Kagome! He shouted. A bomb went off in his heart once he said this, the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen was going to marry his arrogant brother!" To his surprise they had all fallen asleep.

He took this time to eat something of his own. He had so much to do with the babies that he hadn't really even had time to do anything. "They look so cute when they sleep thought, you know what I think I will sketch a picture of them, that way I can at least remember them aha." He took out his coloring set and began to draw. They were all sleeping together peacefully, no fighting, so yelling and absolutely no hitting. He kind of liked it but he really wanted the old group back.

Something rustled in the bushes which made him jump in the air. What came out of the bushes was Yuseiku the witch. He sighed in relief.

"Well would you look at this...............funny" she looked at the children and smiled. "Not one peep out of them I am impressed." She turned her head to Shippou.

"Thanks I guess..............................they are a lot of work............I mean A LOT of work."

"Well you did an excellent job. I saw them this morning playing together and they definitely looked like they were getting along." Shippo began to get excited.

"You mean you can turn them back!" she nodded a little but slightly shaking her head.

"Well yes........................and no........................" he tilted his head.

"What do you mean by that!?" She slightly smiled but then it faded away.

"The spell doesn't fully ware off until the course of a week...............and it had only been about three days I am afraid......" Shippou felt like crying, he had worked so hard taking care of them and now she was telling him that he had to handle them for 4 more days.

"They are so hard to take care of..................I don't know if I can do it." Slowly his eyes began to swell up with tears making his voice very shaky. "I miss...........................being the youngest" by this point tears were creeping down his face.

"Oh now child, don't you go crying too..................I think I can make an antidote but it will take about a day. Can you handle them for one more night?" His crying slightly stopped while shaking his head yes that he could manage. "Now then, I best be off if I am going to finish this antidote for tomorrow. Hold on tight Shippou, I know you have it in you." She left into the blur of the night leaving a frustrated yet slightly happy fox standing in the clearing.


	2. On with the show review it

Shippou woke up in a happy mood not remembering what had happened last night until he looked around to find them all, still babies. He then remembered what Yuseiku had said to him the night before. About how she couldn't turn them back without the antidote, how long would that take?? The fox glanced over at the little forms of his once older friends. Letting out a sigh he trotted over to Kagome's bag only to find that there was no more ramen left.

"What! I was sure that there was at least 4 more bags of those!" Kirara was now awake from the ranting of Shippou. The (four) of them rubbed their eyes yawning little yawns. Shippou saw them and noticed something was wrong. "Where..................is Inuyasha?!" All of them went silent and the only noise that was heard was crunching. (CRUNCH......CRUNCH...CRUNCH)

Shippou followed the noise to a bush that seemed to be making the crunching noise. "A crunching bush....................." He peeked over to see that Inuyasha was eating the uncooked ramen, happy as a clam. When he saw Shippou he made the crunching even louder. The packets of flavor were still left on the ground so Shippou grabbed them before Inuyasha had a chance to get them open and inhale that too. "Inuyasha, you ate 4 packets of uncooked ramen..................well at least I can use the flavor for some soup...............I hope there is still some of that candy in the bag..............." Inuyasha held his stomach in pain. The color in his face was disappearing. "Inuyasha..................are you going to be alright?" As if Shippou had jinxed it Inuyasha threw up 4 packages of ramen, all over him. Shippou froze for a moment (he had never been thrown up on so he didn't know what to do). After that Inuyasha felt better and walked away back to the camp like nothing had ever happened. It was sticking to Shippou's fur, it smelt and worst of all the look of it could make him throw up. He was still frozen but then he saw a stream about 10 feet away. He ran. He ran screaming his head off into the water through the woods. He threw himself into the water scrubbing away the icky goodness. Kirara heard this staring at Inuyasha. He had a smile on his little adorable (wicked) face.

Once Shippou had come back (which took quiet long because he had to get the chunks out of his tail) all of them were sitting around the fire. Evidently Kirara had found the candy giving them each 2 this time so Inuyasha wouldn't steal the others. Shippou dried off his body sitting next to the fire. The all stared at him longing for something.

"Ok fine I will tell a little bit more or the story........." they all smiled and clapped. "Ok........................Inuyasha couldn't believe that the perfect woman was going to marry his fool of a brother. Sesshomaru saw that he was still staring at her, which made him agitated. Inutrasha! Serve the stew already. He poured it in Sesshomaru's bowl first and it was no surprise that the second he got it he wolfed it down. He came to Kagome last. When he put it in her bowl she turned around to thank him. Thank you Inuyasha I am guessing? Sesshomaru laughed at this then pounded his fist on the table. My Kagome don't thank the trash, he is just a servant! She nodded rolling her eyes when he looked away. Inuyasha began to leave the room. He walked past Sesshomaru and tilted his head down in thanks. Sesshomaru only responding in putting his foot in front of his legs making him trip, spilling all the remaining soup on the carpet. Kagome got up from her seat than ran to Inuyasha's side to help him up from the ground. Sesshomaru didn't like this at all. Come Kagome I am going to show you the rest of the castle, leave this dog to clean up his own mess. She reluctantly got up but before she did she whispered into Inuyasha's ears, Meet me outside in an hour I will deal with him. He watched her walk away in the hand of Sesshostupid. He would meet her, but he wasn't sure what she wanted, he would just have to find out." He stopped there and all of them frowned. He smiled at this, he actually thought that his story was getting pretty good.


End file.
